who is she?
by pancakeLOVER2245
Summary: Ally is super tired from school. When she goes over to Austin's house and goes to sleep she wakes up to something unexpected. Then she runs out.. What did Ally hear? Will Austin go after her? Will Ally know who the girl? One-shot please read! :)


_**Ally's POV**_

"Come on Austin. I am so tired. I just want to go to your house and take a nap." I said to him grabbing his hand and pulling him with me to his truck.

His truck is a yellow ford.

"Ally, Don't pull me." He said smiling and laughing. This happeneds every friday. I go over to Austin's house because both of my parents are not home and I don't see the point in going home to be alone when I can just go to Austin's.

"Yeah yeah Superstar. Can we just go? I'm sooooooo tired." I said putting enthuse on the so.

"Yeah. I guess we can go." Austin said teasing me. Finally he unlocked the doors and we got into his truck.

"Thanks for letting me come over Aus." I told him yawning. He just glanced at me and smiled because he was driving.

I put my head on him shoulder and began to doze off.

"Allyyyy..." I heard Austin said as he shakes me. I look up and see we are at his house.

Austin's place isn't to big but not to small. There are 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, and a huge kichen. I love Austin's house. Basically him and his brother have half the house and his mom, Mimi, and his dad, Mike, have half the house.

Austin's brother's name is Jake. Jake is awesome. Jake has Brown hair and brown eyes while Austin had Blonde hair and Brown eyes.

Austin and Jake are twins. Austin is a little older though. Mimi had them 6 years before she was married. Her and Mike had been engaged for 6 years before Austin and Jake were born though. They were engaged for 12 years.

"You ready to go inside Als?" Austin asked looking at me. I hopped in the drivers seat and put my arms around Austin's neck.

"Carry me to bed?" I asked him. He knew I was really tired and didn't object. He just picked me up and carried to his bedroom. He laid me on his bed and kissed my head.

"Thank you Austin." I told him. He looked at me with something in his eyes. He always has that look in his eyes and I can never tell what it is.

"Your welcome Als. Go to sleep. I will wake you up when dinner is ready, Okay?" He told me. I just nodded tiredly and he left the room leaving the door open for me.

_**_Time skip_**_

:I wake up still tired and see Austin and Jake standing in the door way. Neither of them notice that I am awake so I just close my eyes and pull the blankets farther up.

"Jake just drop it." I heard Austin say. He sounded annoyed.

"No. Because I know the truth." Jake said to Austin sounding determined.

"How could you possible know how I feel about her?" Austin exclaimed getting angrier but not raising his voice much because he don't want to wake me. I wounder who "She" is... Does Austin have a crush that I don't know about... Austin and I always told each other if we had crushes. What's so different now.

I mean I guess Austin is saying that he don't like anyone...

"I can tell you love her because when you look at her, your eyes sparkle just like dad's did when he saw mom in her wedding dress." Jake pointed out sounding pleased with himself. I peak my head out of the covers to see what was going on.

Austin was just standing there looking at Jake. Jake was standing there holding a picture of what I assume would be Mimi and Mike on their wedding day but I don't know for sure.

"Austin just admit it. You are in love with her." Jake told Austin. Why is Jake pushing this so hard.

"Fine, Okay Jake. I'm in love with her. I have been in love with since we first met but that don't change a thing because she will never love me back Jake. It's just the way things have to be." Austin said with Anger, sadness, and annoyence in his voice.

Who is Austin in love with?

Why didn't he tell me.. I wouldn't of been mad...

I pretend like I'm just waking up so Austin don't know I was listening.

"Hey Austin." I said fake yawning. Jake left as soon as he heard me say that and left saying 'awkwarddddd..."

"H-hey Als.. Did you just wake up?" Austin asked. Even though Austin lied to me about being in love with someone.. I have to tell him that I heard it all. I just have to. I can't stand not telling Austin the truth.

"No. I've been awake.. I heard everything Aus." I told him looking down. I snuck a peek at Austin and he looks shocked. He keeps opening and closing his mouth looking for the right words to say.

"You don't have to tell me who she is." I told him. He looks a little relieved. I just look down upset.

"Als.." Austin said realizing why I'm upset. "I couldn't tell you." He said sounding pained.

I look up at him to see he's already looking at me.

I just srug. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to Austin. I get it. Whoever she is you want to keep her a secret and I will respect that." I told him getting out of his bed.

He must of went to the car and got our stuff because our bags are right there.

I pick mine up and walk past him heading towards his bedroom door.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Ally please don't leave." Austin exclaimed looking at me with that look. I still don't know what the look is but I think now it's guilt.

"I have got to go Austin. I have stuff to do at home." I said yanking my arm away and running out the front door.

It's raining.. great. The weather is describing how I feel. Awesome.

The reason I feel so bad is because I like Austin. Okay fine... I might love him. But there is a saying..

"It's okay to love someone who don't love you back.. As long as that person is worth loving."(Cassandra clare, Clockwork series.) (Don't think that the exact quote but still)

and he has never lied to me before. NEVER. The reason I haven't ever told him is because I'm not sure if I do love him or else I would of told him right away. But I don't know and now I really don't know anything because he lied.

It's one of the things I loved about Austin..

"ALLY!" I heard behind me. I looked and seen Austin with a jacket in his hand.

"What are you doing Austin?" I questioned once he got closer.

He put the jacket around me and took a step back.

"You don't understand." He explained looked tired.

"I don't understand?" I asked getting angrier by the second. "No Austin.. I don't understand how you could _**LIE**_ to _**ME**_. We have_** NEVER EVER**_ lied about anything to each other. _**ANYTHING AUSTIN.**_ I told you when I got my first period, Me and you went bra shopping for me together, I went and helped you get condoms for the first time Austin even though you still haven't used them. I was there for you when you **thought** your parents were getting a divorce. You were there for me when my parents **were **getting a divorce. We tell each other everything Austin. We do everything together. You never told me not _**ONCE**_ that you even liked anyone. Let alone are _**IN LOVE**_ with someone." I said in tears.

Tears of sadness, anger, and happiness for all the memories that I just said. I am so thankful for the rain right now. Because the last thing I need is for him to see me crying.

"We told each other about Dallas and Cassidy. We helped each other getting them to go out with us. You told me about Cassidy why can't you tell me about whoever this girl is? If you like her so much I want to know her to. She is important to you and that makes her important me Austin." I said looking him in the eye the whole time.

"You're right. You deserve to know Ally." Austin said taking a step forward so that he is right in front in me.

"Finally you see it my way.. Who is she?" I asked him looking him straight in the eye. He starts to lean forward and I lean up to thinking that he wants me to heard better. I turn my head a little so that I will be able to hear him better.

Austin the grabs my face and kisses me on the lips. I don't hesitate I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

"Her name is Allison Dawson. She is perfect." Austin says after we pull apart. I just smile and hug him as tight as I can.

"I love you to Austin." I said finally realizing that the reason I cared was because I love him.

I finally know for 100% sure what that spark in his eyes are now.

I just smile and hug him tighter as he kisses the top of my head.


End file.
